EucatpurriaDavyiffdius
} |name = Davius Eucata |symbol= |symbol2 = |complex = |-|Normal ▼= - Normal= - Jacketless= }} |-|Injured ▼= - Injured= - Roboarm= - Dead= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dog Tier= }} |-|Alterniabound= |caption = ' ?ll Do ?t later' |title = Page of Breath |age = 7 solar sweeps (15 earth years) |screenname = eucatpurriaDavyiffdius |style = Replaces "i" with "?" and capitalizes "d" and "k". No capitalization or syntax. |specibus = Scythekind |modus = Voice |relations = Wennia Fugues - Moirail Terina Mirees - Flushed crush The Apathete - Ancestor Dog - Lusus |planet = Land of Ventosity and Tornadoes }} Davius Eucata, also known by his Trollian handle eucatpurriaDavyiffdius, is a troll. He has short horns that have spheres attached to the ends, reminiscent of chess pawns. He types in brown with no caps and no syntax, rarely using exclamation marks or periods except for emphasis. When typing, he replaces 'i' with a question mark, as well as capitalizing 'd' and 'k'. His trolltag, eucatpurriaDavyiffdius was the result of his mischievous friend, [[TunefulTriangulist|'Terina's']], conniving when she introduced him to Trollian. The former part is a reference to his surname, and the latter part is a reference to his first name. The whole thing was catpunned for various aimless and rather frivolous reasons that nobody quite remembers. Introduction Your name is DAVIUS EUCATA. Biography Personality and Traits Davius Eucata has an apathetic attitude towards almost everything he does except his hobbies. He lives with a set of rules which he contrived for himself: to do nothing unless it is strictly necessary or enjoyable, to refrain from initiating anything himself, and to complete tasks as efficiently as it is possible around his procrastination. Davius' has a dull and passive nature. He almost never raises his voice and hardly ever expresses any emotion. Davius does not often oppose against others' decisions or orders unless he strongly and surely believes that they are wrong, though almost always complaining about the tasks that are set for him. Davius lives alone in a building which has a glass dome for the roof. This allows him to stargaze at night. He has rarely left his hive in the lowblood city after a certain incident, preferring to isolate himself from civilization as much as he is able. He practices the hobbies that any introverted, socially inept troll would be a due expert at. These include programming, drawing, reading, and gaming. Davius is proficient at programming and often creates spambots for chat rooms to prove to the sociable fools the power of introverts. Davius enjoys gaming because he feels that, while gaming, he can perform without real physical duress. His fondness of gadgets and technology leaves his hive in chaos, because he has a habit of leaving them scattered everywhere. He often tries to recreate or combine certain gadgets together; more often than not, this results in absolutely nothing, other than additional pieces of scrap on his floor. Davius typically gets around 6 hours of sleep every night due to his habit of procrastination, which ends up being a partial cause and exacerbating factor to his apathy. He hardly ever finishes work at night, causing him to stay up during the day to ensure he completes the tasks. Relationships Trivia Gallery Davius-Strife.png Davius-Computer.png Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Raycui